First Sight
by Luna Issabella
Summary: '...—La única forma en la que desplazaras a Hiccup del puesto que le pertenece por nacimiento, será que un Alfa de otra isla, y futuro jefe de dicha isla, lo reclame como su Omega en su primer celo... Y como si sus palabras fueran un presagio de algo grande, gruesas nubes cubren el cielo y pequeñas gotas empiezan a caer, arruinando de esta forma lo que parecía un buen atardecer.'
1. First Sight

Este Fic es mi segunda respuesta al Reto #3: El Primer celo de Hiccup, del grupo de Facebook Caldo de Toothcup para el alma

*Todos los personajes son de Cressida Crowel y Dreams Work, de la pelicula Como Entrenar a tu Dragón.

ADVERTENCIAS:

-Es un Omegaverso. Para quienes no conocen que es un Omegaverseo, es un universo donde todos estan dividos en Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Debajo les dejare más explicación  
>-Habrá lemon, pero no en este capitulo<br>-Toothless, Chimuelo, Desdentado o como sea dependiendo de la traducción de vuestros paises es humano  
>-Hay OC, osea, Personajes Originales y de mi total autoria<p>

-AU

Creo que eso es todo hasta ahora.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong><em>First Sight<em>**

Cap. 1

Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III creció en medio de un ambiente bastante peculiar. Entre conflictos, amor, desprecios y sobreprotecciones. Realmente interesante.

En primera, es el hijo primogénito de Stoick el Vasto, jefe de los Hairy Hooligan, fieros vikingos de la isla Berk, y un Alfa bastante robusto, hecho y derecho, criado con las antiguas y rígidas reglas de los Alfas. Su madre, Valhallarama, es una hermosa Omega, de brillantes y grandes ojos verdes y personalidad desafiante.

Segundo, es un Omega. Y eso, como futuro jefe, es algo bastante malo en la isla. Todos lo desdeñaban como futuro líder.

Alguien tan pequeño, tan débil...

A diferencia de su gemelo Haakon, un Alfa en toda regla.

A Hiccup, en realidad, la idea de ser líder jamás le atrajo y con gusto le sedería el puesto a su hermano. Pero como él, al parecer, no nació con una estrella muy generosa, creció escuchando la misma discusión entre sus padres.

—Basta, Stoick—la voz de Valhallarama se escucha incluso fuera de la casa, donde Hiccup dibuja con rapidez y precisión el bello atardecer de Berk, Haakon, a su lado, bufa y rueda los ojos.

_Otra vez._

—No, basta tú, ¡un Omega **NO** puede ser jefe!—exclama Stoick.

Haakon ve a su hermano encogerse sobre sí mismo, pero no deja de dibujar. Sus brillantes y fríos ojos azules se dulcifican. Pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de su gemelo y lo abraza, tratando de confortarlo. Hiccup le sonríe, conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Hiccup es el _primogénito_, ¡el primogénito! ¡No le arrebataras su derecho por ser un Omega!

—Él no...

—Escúchame bien Stoick el Vasto—la voz de la Omega se convierte en un seseo peligroso y ambos hermanos se la pueden imaginar. Las manos sobre las caderas, su voluptuoso cuerpo ligeramente inclinado al frente, sus trigueñas mejillas teñidas de rojo por la furia, sus ojos entrecerrados, oscurecidos por la rabia—. La única forma en la que desplazaras a Hiccup del puesto que le pertenece por nacimiento, será que un Alfa de otra isla, y futuro jefe de dicha isla, lo reclame como su Omega en su primer celo—Ugh, eso es nuevo.

Y como si sus palabras fueran un presagio de algo grande, gruesas nubes cubren el cielo y pequeñas gotas empiezan a caer, arruinando de esta forma lo que parecía un buen atardecer.

Hiccup se estremece y se deja acobijar por los fuertes brazos de su hermano.

Tenía un _mal _presentimiento.

* * *

><p>Haakon despierta por los rayos del sol y no por la risa cantarina de su hermano o las cosquillas. Frunce el ceño y mira a su alrededor, un nudo formándose en su garganta.<p>

Se levanta de un salto y se viste con rapidez, saliendo a trompicones de su hogar. Ni siquiera nota la ausencia de su madre y su padre.

Sin pensarlo siquiera dirige sus pasos a la forja, el único lugar dentro del pueblo donde su hermano estaría.

Conocía a su gemelo a la perfección. Y no porque fuera su hermano. Hiccup era lo suficientemente tímido como para evitar a cualquier vikingo tan temprano en la mañana, salvo a Gobber, un rubio Beta que era bastante agradable con ambos.

Entra en la forja sin tocar, sus ojos azul cielo miran por todo el lugar hasta que se topan con una enmarañada cabellera castaña.

—¿Sucede algo?—pregunta, encaminándose directamente a su hermano.

El castaño se tensa y alza la vista, sus pupilas algo dilatadas y su pálida piel (producto de pasar casi todo el día encerrado allí) teñida de rojo.

—Yo...—balbucea el chico y sus manos se mueven nerviosamente hasta su cabello.

Haakon está a pocos pasos cuando lo nota.

Oh.

Es un suave aroma. Muy, muy tenue. Pero él, que conoce a su hermano como se conoce a sí mismo, lo nota. Vainilla, fresas, fuego y metal. Una combinación embriagante y extraña.

Diablos.

—Mamá...—el otro niega, sonrojándose aún más—. Debemos decirle.

—No—Hiccup se lanza a los brazos de su hermano con sorprendente agilidad y rapidez, lo abraza con fuerza y solloza en su cuello—. Por favor, Haakon, no le digas.

El menor lo abraza por la cintura automáticamente, acariciando su espalda, tratando de calmarlo.

—Debes decirle Hiccup, es tu primer celo y...

—¡Por favor!—lo mira desesperado. Con miedo.

Haakon lo comprende. Hace una mueca y abraza más fuerte a su hermano. No era miedo a la reacción de Valhallarama. Era miedo a lo que podía hacer Stoick con la noción de eso.

Miedo a que cualquier Alfa de la isla quisiera aprovecharse de su tierna inocencia y con eso escalar en la pirámide social de la isla.

—¿Qué está pasando?—La rasposa y gruesa voz de Gobber los hace sobresaltarse.

Ambos hermanos miran al Beta y sus ojos se iluminan a la vez. Una idea espeluznante, para el rubio herrero, formándose en las prodigiosas mentes de los gemelos.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda—Haakon es el primero en hablar. Su tono lleva consigo una orden, parece no decirlo como si pidiera un favor, sino como el Alfa que es.

Gobber se estremece y no puede evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parece a su padre. _Demasiado._

—Si puedo ayudarles...—responde, resignado.

Tenía el vago presentimiento de que tenía que ver con su joven aprendiz. Y si Haakon dejaba salir a flote su imponente personalidad de Alfa debía ser algo serio.

La última vez que había hecho algo así, su primo Snotlout había quedado reducido a nada más que una hoja arrastrada en el viento, con las piernas de gelatina y la cara más pálida que la de un muerto. Y eso que el moreno es un Alfa también.

—Hiccup está a punto de tener su primer celo—informa.

Gobber suspira pesadamente. Debería de ponerse a adivinar el futuro... Al menos el de Hiccup.

—Veremos qué hacer.

* * *

><p>Hiccup juega nervioso con el collar que le había dado Gobber. Según él, era algo que utilizo alguna vez un Omega que estuvo con él (no de forma romántica, claro) en un viaje a otras islas, para que el olor de su celo no fuera muy evidente. Que hacía Gobber aún con eso, prefería no saberlo.<p>

Haakon golpea con suavidad su mano, mirándolo seriamente. El mayor le regala una pequeña sonrisa y deja el collar por la paz.

Quien los viese y no fuese parte de la isla, negaría que son hermanos gemelos o que, a lo sumo, Hiccup siquiera es el hermano mayor.

Tal vez se deba a que Haakon es un Alfa, pero es mucho más alto que Hiccup, aún a sus 17 años y a pesar de ser el menor, de cortos y lisos cabellos castaños rojizos, más rojos que castaños, y sus brillantes y fríos ojos azul cielo. Si quisiera, haría que cualquier Alfa se arrodillase a su paso.

Hiccup, en cambio, tenía el cabello algo más largo y revuelto, igualmente castaño rojizo y los enormes y limpios ojos verdes. Era delgado y de contextura casi femenina, y su rostro está lleno de pequeñas y encantadoras pecas que lo hacen ver más joven, encantador. Un Omega único entre Omegas.

Ambos llegan al Gran Salón, donde, acertadamente, suponen están sus padres. Divisan a Stoick al final, hablando con un grupo de vikingos de quién sabe qué. Más cerca de ellos está Valhallarama, ayudando a unas mujeres con lo que parecen ideas para un banquete.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunta Hiccup, frunciendo el ceño suavemente, acercándose a su madre.

Valhallarama alza la vista y le sonríe a su hijo. Pero la sonrisa flaquea en sus labios cuando sus ojos caen sobre el collar que el Omega lleva puesto.

Se acerca a él y, disimuladamente, como si arreglara el cuello de su verde polera, esconde el collar bajo su ropa.

—Si tu padre lo ve lo sabrá—susurra, acomodando el revuelto cabello del menor—. En el puerto divisaron unos drakars que se dirigen en esta dirección, bandera blanca por lo que preparamos... La bienvenida—responde a la pregunta anterior, lo suficientemente alto como para alejar a los curiosos que se habían detenido al ver a la madre acomodando de forma tan afanosa la ropa de su hijo.

Hiccup le sonríe, agradecido.

—¿Cuándo arriban?—cuestiona Haakon, acercándose a ellos.

—Deben de estar casi desembarcando ya—informa la mujer, sus ojos se posan nuevamente en Hiccup y su suave sonrisa se amplía—. ¿Nos ayudas?

Hiccup se ve tentado a negarse, pero el brillo en los ojos verde de su madre, idénticos a los suyos, lo evitan. Asiente y la sigue sumisamente.

Valhallarama mira a Haakon y, con disimuladas señas, le da una rotunda orden.

Mantener a Stoick ocupado por un rato.

* * *

><p>Stoick entrecierra los ojos y arruga la nariz, un gesto que antaño hacía suspirar a cuanta (y cuanto) Omega y Beta que le veía y ahora acentúa las leves arrugas de su varonil rostro. No lo hace menos atractivo, claro.<p>

Gobber, a su izquierda, oculta una risa por esto con una tos muy falsa, Valhallarama, a su derecha, es un poco más sutil y lo disimula cubriendo sus labios, como si analizara la situación.

Hiccup y Haakon, a unos pocos pasos, no comprenden exactamente a qué se debe la molestia de su padre.

El drakar (aunque parecía cualquier cosa menos eso) de tierras desconocidas había desembarcado y sus tripulantes se encontraban ahora a pocos metros de ellos, escoltados por unos cuantos Hairy Hooligans. Por si acaso, claro.

Haakon supone que su padre está molesto por el hecho de que son apenas unos 6 hombres los que viajaban en el drakar.

Hiccup, por otro lado, piensa (casi acertadamente) que su padre desdeña la forma tan pulcra en la que los extranjeros visten. Lo poco vikingos que se ven.

Podría apostar, por los largos, rizados (y, algunos, lisos) cabellos de los extranjeros, que ni siquiera son vikingos.

Si venían de las tierras del Sur es casi imposible que lo sean.

Un hombre alto, de piel trigueña, largos y rizados cabellos rojos y brillantes ojos ambarinos, casi amarillentos, es el primero en detenerse.

Sus ropajes no son tan distintos a los de los hombres de Berk. Salvo que no llevan pieles en sima, claro, y que parecen ellos de materiales más finos, más suaves, que marcan todos y cada uno de los músculos de su pecho.

—Mis respetos, Stoick El Vasto—saluda, su voz es suave pero fuerte, neutra y ligeramente demandante. Un Alfa, sin duda alguna—. Venimos de tierras del Sur.

—¿De dónde, exactamente?—Cuestiona Stoick, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—La isla Dragón—el pelirrojo no parece mínimamente alterado, no está mintiendo.

—No creo conocer dichas islas...

—¿Por qué no entramos al Gran Salón a hablar de esto?—cuestiona Valhallarama, fulminando a su marido con la mirada.

Stoick asiente a regañadientes. Guía a los extranjeros dentro del mencionado lugar, sus hijos entran de último, algo rezagados.

Hiccup y Haakon se apresuran a pararse junto a su padre, cuando este toma asiento en la cabecera de la enorme mesa. Los extranjeros los miran con curiosidad, uno de ellos con más intensidad.

Hiccup lo mira y se queda sin aire. Sus ojos se pierden en la vastedad de un par de orbes verde amarillento, que lo miran con curiosidad y algo más que no logra identificar. Es un Alfa, sin duda alguna. Su largo cabello negro cae alrededor de su pálido rostro, dándole un aire misterioso junto con los negros ropajes que lleva puesto.

El misterioso moreno le sonríe coquetamente y Hiccup se sonroja, desviando la vista.

—Entonces…—Stoick lo mira con sus intensos ojos azules, buscando su nombre, que no recuerda el pelirrojo le haya dicho.

—Cloudjumper—se presenta el pelirrojo, asintiendo hacía Stoick, el cual asiente.

—Cloudjumper—repite. No pierde detalle de como Valhallarama mira al extranjero, lo que le hace fruncir los labios—. ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

El pelirrojo mira al moreno de ojos verdes, el cual se encoje suavemente de hombros.

—Exploración—responde con simpleza—. A nuestro líder le pareció buena idea expandir nuestros horizontes—una pequeña sonrisa asoma sus labios, pero es muy breve.

—¿Su líder?

El moreno se pone en pie y el joven a su lado, un pequeño Omega parecido al primero, le sigue.

—Mi nombre es Toothless Night—se presenta, haciendo una ligera reverencia, algo burlona. Sus ojos viajan a Hiccup y le sonríe coquetamente, haciéndolo sonrojar nuevamente—, y este es mi hermano menor, Nasha—señala al pequeño a su lado, que sonríe tímidamente.

El menor de los Haddock se queda sin aliento al ver mejor al Omega. Su corazón tamborilea desenfrenado contra sus costillas y la sangre corre a prisa por todo su cuerpo. Los ojos dorados del Omega también se quedan prendados de los suyos, y un tierno sonrojo aparece en las pálidas mejillas y su rizado cabello negro cae por su rostro, ocultándolo.

Haakon se sintió celoso de la forma en que las sedosas hebras acariciaban el pálido rostro y el terso cuello. Como desearía ser él el que lo hiciera…

—Ellos son mis hijos—dice Stoick, señalando a los gemelos, sacando a Haakon de sus pensamientos—. Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III—señala al castaño, que asiente—, y Haakon Harald (1) Haddock.

—Un placer—dicen Nasha y Toothless a la vez, el primero sonriendo tímidamente y el segundo con un brillo entraño en los ojos.

—Estos son Barf y Belch—dice Cloudjumper, señalando a un par de jóvenes idénticos, de revueltos cabellos rojos, piel pálida y brillantes ojos amarillentos—, y él es Hokfang—señala esta vez a otro moreno, de cortos cabellos, piel bronceada e indiferentes ojos cobrizos.

—Entonces, ¿la exploración de islas desconocidas es lo único que los trae aquí? —pregunta Valhallarama, atrayendo la atención nuevamente hacía el tema de porque estaban allí.

—Podría decirse que si—responde Toothless, tomando asiento nuevamente—. Si le soy sincero, es un poco aburrido en la isla.

—¿Puedo preguntar su edad? —cuestiona la castaña, alzando una ceja.

—20.

Los ojos de la mujer brillan intensamente y se posan, por breves segundos, sobre Hiccup.

—¿Y es usted, formalmente, el jefe de su isla?

—No—admite, mirando a Cloudjumper—. Cloudjumper considera que aún no estoy listo para asumir el cargo, por lo que él lleva la voz cantante, en cierta forma.

—Entiendo—Valhallarama mira a Stoick y parece decirle algo con los ojos. Algo que solo ellos entienden—. Me gustaría hablar algo con Cloudjumper—mira a sus hijos—, ¿a ustedes no les molesta mostrarles el pueblo, verdad?

Ambos niegan, ansiosos por salir de allí. Valhallarama sonríe y le indica a los extranjeros que sigan a sus hijos.

Haakon es el primero en salir, seguido por Hiccup, suspiran y miran por encima de su hombro a los extranjeros. ¿Qué estaría planeando su madre?

* * *

><p>En algún punto del recorrido todos se separaron. Haakon, de forma muy sutil, arrastro a Nasha por otro lado, sonriendo más de la cuenta. Hokfang, Barf y Belch se desviaron, el brazo del moreno (un Alfa por lo que pudo comprobar Hiccup) en la cintura de uno de los gemelos, ambos Betas.<p>

Y Hiccup quedo con Toothless.

No podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado una infinidad de veces desde que su paseo empezó y no podía evitar jugar con el collar dado por Gobber, a pesar de que Haakon le había dicho que dejase eso.

—Y, ¿qué edad tiene joven Haddock? —pregunta Toothless, sonriendo suavemente, sus brillantes ojos verde amarillentos recorriendo todo el pueblo, posándose de vez en vez en el bosque a las afueras de este.

—17—responde el menor, jugando con sus dedos—. ¿Cómo es su isla?

Toothless ríe suavemente y Hiccup se encuentra encandilado, mirándolo embobado. La risa del mayor es suave y envolvente, pero tiene un bajo fondo sensual y profundo que agita todo su cuerpo. ''Ha de ser culpa del celo'' piensa, desviando la vista sonrojado.

—No es muy diferente a esto—dice, señalando a su alrededor—, estamos rodeado puramente por mar, y la isla es puro bosque, las casas son más rudimentaria que estas y no hace tanto frío.

Hiccup le escucha atentamente, casi imaginándose el lugar. Le parece hermoso y ni siquiera ha estado allí.

—Ha de ser muy bello—susurra en un suspiro, su mente viajando a miles de kilómetros al Sur.

Toothless también se pierde en sus pensamientos. Días en altamar le hicieron reconsiderar sinceramente la idea de conocer las tierras del Norte.

Pero valió la pena, se dice, mirando de reojo a Hiccup.

La suave brisa otoñal, mezclada con el típico olor a mar agita sus cabellos. Hiccup frunce el ceño al sentirla más húmeda y alza la vista al cielo.

Gruesas nubes de tormenta se ciernen lentamente sobre Berk, desplazando el azul y opacando la luz del sol.

—Es mejor volver—dice el castaño, jugueteando inconscientemente con el collar—, no es buena ida que la lluvia nos agarre aquí.

Sin esperar respuesta, da media vuelta, con tanta fuerza que, aunado a su torpeza natural, pisa el bordillo de su pantalón y pierde el equilibrio.

Toothless reacciona rápido y lo sostiene por la cintura, pero Hiccup, que había intentado estabilizarse, se enreda en sus piernas y le hace tropezar.

Sus dedos, que seguían enredados en el collar, se alzan para posarse en la ropa de Toothless. El jalón es tan fuerte que el collar se rompe y sus cuencas caen, emitiendo un mudo sonido contra el suelo rocoso.

Toothless logra estabilizarlos, quedando con una rodilla en tierra y medio cuerpo sobre Hiccup, el castaño casi recostado en el suelo.

—¿Estás...?—La pregunta muere en sus labios cuando un suave, pero tóxico, aroma lo envuelve.

Sus pupilas se dilatan grandemente para luego contraerse, hasta formar dos rendijas, pupilas casi felinas, un leve gruñido gutural naciendo en su garganta, vibrando en su pecho.

Hiccup alza la vista y se queda paralizado. Ha visto esa expresión antes, en muchos Alfas en la época de celo de algunos Omegas, incluso ante algunos Betas.

Su cuerpo tiembla y todas las alarmas se encienden en su cerebro. Su celo aún no entraba en apogeo, pero era claro que Toothless estaba siendo influenciado por él.

—Tooth... Toothless—balbucea, con la esperanza de hacerlo reaccionar.

El moreno inclina su cabeza y aspira el aroma de Hiccup, acariciando el pálido cuello con su nariz. El castaño muerde sus labios, tratando de negarse a sí mismo la corriente eléctrica que le recorre.

—Por favor—balbucea, pero el Alfa parece no hacerle caso.

—¡Hiccup!—la voz de Haakon, no muy lejos de ellos, provoca un gruñido en Toothless.

Sus ojos felinos se alzan y miran en advertencia al otro Alfa, su consciencia mandada al diablo por sus instintos.

Haakon se queda levemente paralizado, el aroma a celo inmaduro flotando en el aire. Obviamente, no se ve influenciado por el aroma, pero si por sus instintos de hermano sobreprotector.

Le gruñe a Toothless, mostrando toda su dentadura, los ojos entrecerrados y el cuerpo tenso, listo para liberar a su indefenso hermano de las garras del Alfa.

—_Mío_—gruñe Toothless, antes de cargar a Hiccup como si fuese un tesoro y alejarse a la carrera, con bastante rapidez, en dirección al bosque.

Haakon no logra reaccionar a tiempo, esa simple palabra reproduciéndose en su mente.

Una parte de su mente, la que aún es racional y no se deja embargar por la testosterona que liberan sus instintos de Alfa, le dice que tal vez, y solo tal vez, eso iba a pasar de una u otra forma.

Eso no quiere decir que iba a dejar a un desconocido tomar a su hermano así porque sí.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>(1) Haakon Harald Haddock: es un personaje de mi autoria, creado para un fic que aun no he publicado, un Omegaverse también. Haakon significa hijo superior y Harald Lider del ejercito. Ironicamente su nombre tiene dos H, al igual que el de su gemelo mayor, Hiccup Horrendus.<p>

*Datos sobre el Omegaverso

Los Alfas son los dominantes sexualmente y son físicamente más fuertes que los betas y omegas, son lo más de lo más en la jerarquía.  
>Los Betas son la gente normal, son los que más abundan, su instinto primario es proteger a los omegas ya que ellos no reaccionan al celo de estos, y no obedecen a los alfas. Esto esta plantado en su ADN y es su naturaleza.<br>Los Omegas son los sexualmente sumisos, y están por debajo de esta jerarquía del omageverse, entran en época de celo cada cierto tiempo, y es aquí donde pueden quedar embarazados.  
>El Omegaverse puede variar tremendamente de fanfiction en fanfiction. Universos en los que los Omegas son considerados posesiones de los Alfas y poco más que fábricas de bebés andantes o puede llegar a ser una relación normal pero sabiendo quien es el que manda.<p>

Espero subir el cap 2 antes del 10 de octubre asi que no se desesperen XD


	2. Mine

_ADVERTENCIAS:_

_-Es un Omegaverso. Para quienes no conocen que es un Omegaverseo, es un universo donde todos estan dividos en Alfas, Betas y Omegas. En el capitulo anterior deje algo de info.  
>-Habrá lemon, puedo decir que explicito.<br>-Toothless, Chimuelo, Desdentado o como sea dependiendo de la traducción de vuestros paises es humano  
>-Hay OC, osea, Personajes Originales y de mi total autoria<br>-Au_

_Dedico este cap a_**_ Fanny, Danny y a Gabriela._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cap. 2<em>**

Toothless se mueve con destreza entre los árboles y malezas, su mente gritándole una sola cosa: alejar a su Omega de cualquier Alfa que quiera quitárselo.

Hiccup, desde los brazos del moreno, tiembla, temiéndose lo peor. Algunas gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer, acariciando sus mejillas.

El mal presentimiento que había surgido desde hacía unos días aumentando en la base de su estómago.

Llegan hasta el claro del bosque, pero Toothless no se detiene. Sigue hasta una pequeña cala, con un hermoso y no muy profundo lago y, del otro lado, una cueva que parece bastante cómoda.

Sin mucho esfuerzo cruza el lago, importándole poco el empaparse. Entra en la cueva y deposita el cuerpo de Hiccup en el rocos suelo.

De inmediato el menor se aleja, el terror grabado en su rostro.

Esa reacción y el olor a terror que desprende el menor, junto con el de su naciente celo, hacen reaccionar a Toothless.

Sus pupilas vuelven a la normalidad, la consciencia tomando lugar en su embotada mente.

La confusión cruza su rostro, dejándole espacio al horror al ser consciente de sus acciones.

Para sorpresa de Hiccup el mayor se arrodilla frente a él, compungido.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas—dice, la cabeza gacha y el húmedo cabello cubriendo su rostro—. No se lo qué... Te llevare a casa—extiende una mano, los ojos fijos en cualquier parte menos en Hiccup.

Esto hizo que el corazón de Hiccup se detuviese. ¿Por qué le afectaba esa actitud de Toothless? Después de todo, a penas y si se conocían.

Con timidez toma la mano del mayor, y están por ponerse en pie cuando el sonido de un rayo los hace sobresaltarse.

La lluvia se desata con verdadera furia, gotas y gotas cayendo del cielo con saña, la brisa arremolinándose y enviando la humedad a todas partes.

Toothless maldice en un idioma que Hiccup no entiende.

—Creo qué...

Hiccup asiente, presintiendo lo que diría.

Tendrían que esperar a que la lluvia, por lo menos, menguase un poco.

* * *

><p>Nasha aprieta los labios, el rizado cabello negro pegándose a su rostro, entorpeciendo su vista.<p>

Se acerca con pasos cautelosos, sus manos se abren y se cierran nerviosamente.

No sabe porque pero la presencia del menor de los Haddock hace que su corazón se acelere y todo su ser _desee_ desesperadamente estar junto a él.

Absurdo para su, aún, tierna mente de 15 años.

—Haddock—susurra, parándose a su lado.

El castaño no lo mira, pero su cabeza se inclina un poco, indicándole que tenía toda su atención.

—Tooth... Toothless no le hará daño a tu hermano—murmura, sus bellos ojos dorados posados en el mayor—. Tooth...

—Es un Alfa—corta, sin dejarle terminar, su voz denota su irritación—, un Alfa que ha quedado encandilado con el olor del celo de un Omega—sus fríos ojos azules se posan en los dorados, Nasha se estremece—. Y Hiccup es mi hermano, pero su olor es demasiado tentador.

Vuelve la vista al frente.

Nasha muerde su labio y se queda mirando al alto castaño. De perfil es tan guapo como de frente. La lluvia había alisado los rebeldes cabellos castaños, casi negros por la humedad, y había hecho que las gruesas pieles y telas de su ropaje se pegaran a su fuerte cuerpo.

No era tan musculado como su "tío" Cloudjumper, pero para sus 17 años su cuerpo es de buen ver.

Nasha se sonroja y desvía la vista, espantando los pensamientos.

¡Acaba de conocer a Haakon!

Por otro lado, ese aire de macho que tiene (típico en todos los Alfas, su hermano era así mismo, solo que más fanfarrón) lo atrae como las abejas a la miel. Y eso lo asusta.

—Deberías entrar, puedes enfermar—la voz de Haakon desvía levemente sus pensamientos.

Y luego estaba eso. Ese deje de preocupación hacía él, un desconocido. Y el semblante algo decaído por la falta de su hermano.

Toma aire, armándose de valor. Posa una mano en el brazo del mayor, estremeciéndose al instante. Su cuerpo se enardece y algo primitivo hierve en sus venas, exigiéndole que se acerque más al Alfa.

Ignora esto.

—Hiccup volverá, mi hermano no lo lastimara—declara con plena confianza.

Da media vuelta y regresa sobre sus pasos.

Los brillantes ojos de Haakon lo siguen, un brillo de anhelo por el tierno Omega avivándose como el fuego de la hoguera.

Sin ser consciente de esto, Haakon se encuentra deseando poder quedarse con el Omega de ojos dorados.

* * *

><p>Hiccup se abraza a sí mismo, tiritando por el frío, reprimiendo todo lo posible el punzante dolor en el vientre que había sentido poco después de que Toothless saliera, bajo la inclemencia de la lluvia, a buscar leños.<p>

Muerde sus labios con fuerza, ignorando el sudor que corre por su frente y el imperioso deseo de ser tocado, por todas partes, el deseo de que el fuego que crece a fuego lento en su interior fuese apagado.

Los pasos de Toothless le hacen alzar la vista.

Sus pupilas se dilatan y sus pulmones son llenados por el embriagante olor del Alfa, mezclado con el olor a lluvia y madera. Huele a fuego, y a fresias (2), y a madreselva, y a aire y a libertad. Huele a todo y a nada, y su cuerpo le grita que _debe_ ser tocado por **ese** Alfa.

Toothless deja caer los leños, algo cansado por la larga y cuidadosa caminata y el haberlos recogido sin ningún arma que le ayudase. Sumado a esto el peso de sus empapadas ropas. Echa su cabello hacía atrás, ignorando las gotitas de agua que escurren de estos y su ropa. Había mantenido los leños lo más secos posibles, pero le daría trabajo encenderlos, obviamente.

Hiccup observa todos y cada uno de los movimientos del Alfa, con ojos hambrientos. El dolor en su vientre presiona con más fuerza y el fuego se aviva, quemándolo de dentro hacía afuera. Deseaba, deseaba, deseaba...

El gruñido satisfecho de Toothless lo hace salir de sus pensamientos. Con esfuerzo el Alfa había encendido una pequeña fogata, que los mantendría tibios hasta poder salir sin arriesgarse a sufrir algún accidente.

Orgulloso de su trabajo, el Alfa alza la vista y la posa en la del Omega, sonriéndole fieramente. El corazón del menor ataca con saña sus costillas y sus pulmones exigen más del olor del Alfa.

Toothless no parece enterado de la lucha interna del Omega al acercarse. Hiccup se aleja instintivamente, deseando enredarse en los fuertes brazos del Alfa y, a la vez, salir corriendo. Lejos de él, lejos del deseo, lejos de todo.

El mayor mal interpreta ese gesto y el dolor cruza sus ojos, el erróneo entendimiento oscureciendo sus facciones.

Baja la mano y se aleja del castaño. Toma asiento cerca de la entrada de la cueva, sus ojos posados en la intempestiva lluvia.

Hiccup frunce los labios, la culpa de haber lastimado al Alfa aguijoneando su pecho.

Es un Omega pésimo.

* * *

><p>Stoick observa a Haakon desde la entrada del Gran Salón. Lo ve allí, parado bajo la lluvia, jugando con su hacha, dividido entre ir por su hermano o esperar.<p>

Puede escuchar a Valhallarama hablar con Cloudjumper, fascinada por todo lo que el pelirrojo le cuenta sobre sus tierras, la isla Dragón.

No siente celos, ni ese típico instinto de protección que le solía atenazar cuando era más joven. Sabe que la castaña jamás le dejaría por el otro Alfa.

Han sido años de estar juntos, y, a pesar de las constantes discusiones, se aman con locura. Al menos el ama a su esposa y Omega con locura.

Sus ojos se posan de pronto en Nasha, el Omega hermano de Toothless Night.

El moreno también observa a Haakon, la preocupación por su hijo grabada en las delicadas facciones del Omega. Tan parecido a su Hiccup en ese aspecto...

Tan delicado y pequeño. Le sorprendió bastante saber que, en caso de que Toothless llegase a faltar, el tomaría el puesto de líder en su isla.

Independientemente de ser un Omega.

Frunce el ceño suavemente. Las tradiciones de dicho pueblo son bastante intrigantes e irritantes para él.

Eso de que la palabra de un Omega vale por encima de un Alfa... Bufa. Se le enseño, desde siempre, que el Alfa escogía al Omega, nunca al revés. Y repentina aparecían estos... Celtas (3), si mal no recordaba se hacían llamar, poniendo de cierta forma sus perspectivas de cabeza.

Cuando Valhallarama había escuchado esto sus ojos se iluminaron y la preocupación de que su niño sería forzado alejándose con cada una de las palabras de Cloudjumper.

Él no podía negar, claro, que la información había sido interesante. De ahí a que lo dijese en voz alta es otra cosa.

—Stoick—la voz de Valhallarama lo saca de sus cavilaciones—, haz que Haakon venga, se resfriara allí fuera.

Eso, en otras palabras, es que nada lograría el menor de los Haddock donde estaba. Hiccup regresaría, siendo un Omega libre o enlazado, de cierta forma, con Toothless, quisieran o no.

Stoick bufa y sale. La idea de que su hijo se enlazara al Alfa no le agradaba. El Alfa en sí no le agradaba, y aunque se la pasaba diciendo que Hiccup no sería buen líder y todas esas tonterías que solía decir (sin ser muy consciente de que lastimaba a su hijo) no quería perderlo.

Hiccup, su pequeño Hiccup, es su orgullo. Un genio innato y un herrero excelente. Y es su pequeño niño.

Podría parecer frío con el mayor de los gemelos Haddock, pero haría cualquier cosa por él.

* * *

><p>Toothless observa a Hiccup tiritar y estremecerse, pero no es capaz de acercarse a él. El olor del celo del menor, ya casi en su apogeo, lo está volviendo loco. Sus instintos le gritan que tome al Omega para sí, sin importar nada, sus creencias y enseñanzas forzándole a quedarse allí, quieto. Desvía la vista a la lluvia, apretándose contra el muro a su espalda.<p>

Pero a veces los instintos son más fuertes que la voluntad. Y esta vez, los instintos del Omega fueron más fuertes que su propia voluntad y la del Alfa.

Hiccup deja de tiritar y posa sus ojos en Toothless, oscurecidos por el deseo, las pupilas dilatadas, recorriendo con hambre el fuerte y marcado cuerpo del Alfa. Se pone en pie en silencio, retira el chaleco de piel de Yak de su cuerpo y lo deja caer a un lado.

El ruido sordo atrae la atención de Toothless, que se queda sin aire ante la vista del delgado y delicado cuerpo de Hiccup, moviéndose de forma predadora hacía él.

—¿Hiccup?—pregunta, embobado ante la vista.

Una sonrisa fiera divide los tiernos labios del menor y con más convicción se acerca al moreno.

—Toothless—susurra con un ronroneo, llegando hasta el moreno.

—¿Qué...?

Sus palabras se ven cortadas por un par de labios, tiernos y dulces, inexpertos. Su corazón se dispara y su cerebro se ve envuelto en el extraño e hipnótico aroma del Omega.

Sus manos se posan en la delicada cintura, atrayendo el cuerpo contra el suyo, hasta hacerlo estar de rodillas frente a él.

—Mío—gruñe contra los tibios labios, sus manos moviéndose con desesperación debajo de la ropa.

Hiccup ríe en el beso, tan ansioso como el Alfa. Una parte de él le dice que se va a arrepentir cuando estuviese más consciente. Pero poco le importa.

Ahora solo quiere saciar su hambre, apagar el fuego, tocar y ser tocado, consumirse en las brasas y danzar en el cielo.

Guiado por su Alfa.

Siempre por su Toothless.

Haakon mira el negro firmamento, sentado junto a la ventana de la habitación de su hermano.

La lluvia, en vez de calmarse como parecía que iba a hacer, había embravecido. Cualquier otro vikingo habría dicho que, de alguna forma, los dioses estaban molestos con ellos.

Pero en el fondo de su ser, Haakon presentía que estaban celebrando algo. Algo grande y fuera del entendimiento de los mortales.

Eran ideas tontas, se repetía, pero seguían rondando su cabeza.

La puerta se abre y él mira de reojo. Nasha asoma su cabeza y pregunta con la mirada si puede entrar.

Haakon suspira y asiente.

En pocos segundos tiene el pequeño cuerpo del Omega sentado frente a él. i_Muy cerca._/i

—¿Sigues pensando en Hiccup?—susurra Nasha, sus ojitos dorados mirándolo con curiosidad.

Haakon niega y posa la mirada en la lluvia.

—Pensaba en que los dioses están de fiesta—dice sinceramente, desarreglando un poco más su ya de por si desarreglado cabello.

Nasha ríe, y su risa agita el mundo de Haakon desde sus cimientos. El castaño lo mira y sus ojos brillan intensamente.

—Me gusta tu risa—dice sin pensar, para luego sonrojarse y apartar la vista.

Nasha se detiene y lo observa, ladeando la cabeza.

Gatea un poco hasta él, con un suave movimiento lo hace abrir las piernas y se acomoda en su regazo, su cuerpo muy pegado al del Alfa.

—A mí me gusta tu sonrisa—susurra de vuelta, alzando sus pálidas manos. Toma su rostro y lo gira hacía él. Acaricia superficialmente las mejillas de Haakon, recorriendo todo su rostro y deteniéndose en sus labios—, la que le dedicaste a Hiccup cuando estaban enseñándonos el pueblo—con cada palabra se va acercando más, embriagando al Alfa con su suave aroma.

"Arándanos, gardenias y narcisos" piensa Haakon. Sus manos apresan la cintura, un movimiento inconsciente que parece agradar al Omega.

—Me gustaría—susurra, rozando los rosados labios del mayor con los propios—, me gustaría que me las dedicaras a mí. _Solo a mí._

Haakon suspira en los labios del Omega y este los une por completo, arrancando un gruñido del Alfa.

Haakon pega el pequeño cuerpo al suyo, devorando con ansias los labios ligeramente agridulces.

Hiccup y Toothless olvidados. La lluvia como una melodía de fondo y el tibio cuerpo del Omega como su única prioridad.

Tal vez los dioses si estaban de fiesta.

Hiccup jadea y tapa sus labios, avergonzado. Toothless ríe entre dientes, besando y mordiendo todo el delgado cuerpo a su disposición, idolatrando cada pequeña parte y cada peca esparcida por la perfecta figura del castaño.

Sus manos de marfil recorren con gusto la piel perlada del menor, pellizcando y amasando, haciéndole estremecer y suspirar de placer.

Sus labios recorren el cuerpo completo hasta llegar a la parte sur. Sin pensarlo dos veces se mete el erguido miembro del Omega en la boca.

Hiccup gime, arqueando la espalda. ¡Por Odín! Era maravilloso.

¡Maravilloso!

La hábil boca del mayor recorre con gula el miembro de su Omega, disfrutando de su dulce y almizclado sabor. A la vez, sus manos serpentean hacía el premio mayor, oculto por dos perfectos y suaves montes cubiertos de encantadoras pecas.

Desliza un dedo entre los glúteos de Hiccup, rozando juguetonamente la entrada, tanteando, provocando.

La humedad del Omega le facilita mucho su jugueteo, aunque el parece no muy interesado en la lubricación del menor.

Su mente esta en otra cosa: saborear por completo a Hiccup.

—¡Toothless!—grita el menor, corriéndose en su boca.

Ve estrellitas blancas y miles de puntos de colores, el cuerpo aun entumecido por la desconocida corriente de placer, su entrada lubricando aún más si es posible, debido a la sobrecarga sufrida segundos antes.

Hiccup mira con los ojos entrecerrados a Toothless, que traga con gula el blanco líquido, saboreando sus labios como si fuese el mejor manjar del mundo. Lo ve sacar su lengua juguetonamente y pasarla por su, aún, erecto miembro.

Hiccup jadea, avergonzado, y cubre sus ojos.

—Tan dulce—ríe Toothless entre dientes, limpiando toda el área alrededor del miembro de Hiccup—. Tan dulce y tan tierno y tan encantador.

Recita esto una y otra vez, como un mantra, admirando la perfecta piel perlada de sudor y saliva, marcada por rojo, producto de sus mordidas. El largo y revuelto cabello de Hiccup, empapado por el sudor, pegándose a su frente, los brillantes ojos que le miraban por entre los delgados dedos.

_Hermoso. Hermoso, hermoso Omega._

Suyo. Solo suyo.

—Mío—gruñe nuevamente, lanzándose a besar a Hiccup.

Este corresponde gustoso, restregando sus caderas contra las, aún, vestidas caderas del mayor.

Toothless gruñe y sostiene sus caderas con fuerza, manteniéndolo quieto en su sitio.

—Estás a tiempo de retractarte—masculla contra sus labios, controlando lo más posible sus instintos—. Una vez inicie no parare, y serás mío y de nadie más.

Hiccup lo mira, repentinamente herido.

¿El Alfa acaso no lo quería?

Lágrimas inundan sus ojitos verdes y un nudo se forma en su garganta. Su cuerpo arde y ansia ser tocado más, pero arde aún más allí donde Toothless le ha tocado y donde le está tocando.

—Toothless—suplica. Alarga sus manos y toma el rostro del moreno. Lo besa con fiereza, con deseo, con desesperación.

Clamando clemencia, rogando que lo tomase, pidiendo que apagase el fuego.

Y con un gruñido mucho más profundo que los anteriores, Toothless lo acepta.

Con un movimiento algo brusco lo pone de espaldas, alzando sus caderas con una sola mano. Hiccup gime, pero no se aleja, el deseo nublando sus sentidos.

Toothless se despoja de sus húmedos ropajes con rapidez. Una vez desnudo, se inclina sobre el delicioso cuerpo que se muestra ante él.

Besa sus hombros y se desliza con lentitud, marcando su espalda como marco su pecho.

Hiccup se deshace en gemidos y suspiros, moviendo sus caderas impacientemente para recibir a su Alfa.

Toothless ríe ante su impaciencia, lo que irrita al Omega.

Sin mediar palabra, el Alfa penetra a su pequeño Omega, sin aviso y con brusquedad, sacándole el aire.

Un gruñido salvaje abandona sus labios, el olor a vainilla y fresas acentuándose, mezclado con sangre. Esto enloquece un poco más al Alfa, y sin esperar a que Hiccup se acostumbrase, saca su miembro y lo vuelve a enterrar en la pequeña y estrecha cavidad.

Hiccup grita, no sabe si por el dolor y el placer. La idea de ser lastimado por su Alfa le aterra, pero se siente tan bien...

—Hiccup—susurran Toothless en su oreja, saliendo y entrando nuevamente, con fuerza—. Mi Hiccup.

El castaño gime y decide que le gusta. Le gusta la forma ruda en que el Alfa le penetra. Le gusta la sensación de que es partido en dos y sostenido, a la vez, por las fuertes manos del Alfa.

Le gusta la sensación de la gruesa piedra bajo él raspando sus rodillas y sus manos.

Lo que no le gusta, definitivamente, es el ritmo, y así se lo hace saber a Toothless.

—Más... Más—balbucea, moviendo sus caderas, en el momento justo en que Toothless entra nuevamente, encontrándolo a medio camino.

Ambos aúllan, viendo estrellas. Eso fue fantástico.

Hiccup repite el movimiento y el miembro del moreno vuelve a golpear un punto en su interior que envía su mente racional a volar.

_Ahíahíahíahí._ Sus balbuceos no tienen ni pies ni cabeza, pero Toothless parece entender.

Con la misma fuerza, pero aumentando la velocidad, golpea a Hiccup nuevamente en ese delicioso punto que lo envía a volar, Hiccup mueve sus caderas, encontrándolo a medio camino.

La cueva se llena de gritos y jadeos, de gemidos y suplicas.

_ToothlessToothlessToothlessToothless_ escapa inconexamente, entre balbuceos y suspiros de los labios rosados de Hiccup.

**MíoMíoMíoMíoHiccupHiccupHiccupHiccupMíoMíoMío**, era repetido una y otra vez por Toothless, con cada errática embestida, su respiración acelerada, el sudor corriendo por su frente, el largo cabello pegado a su cuerpo, las puntas rozando la sensible espalda del castaño.

Hiccup gime, jadea, grita, suspira. Más, más, más.

Quiere más. Más.

No es suficiente.

Nunca es suficiente.

Gruñe y jadea, apretando la piedra bajo él, sus rodillas sangran pero no le importa. Solo quiere más… más.

Grita y se estremece, corriéndose por segunda vez, manchando la roca bajo él. Toothless le ha mordido en el hombro, con fuerza, hasta hacerlo sangrar, corriéndose dentro de él, el nudo atándolos definitivamente, tomándolos a ambos por sorpresa.

Se quedan quietos unos segundos, regularizando su respiración.

—Toothless—susurra Hiccup, su mente aclarándose poco a poco.

Pero para su sorpresa no se siente avergonzado. No se siente arrepentido. Se siente… lleno. Completo. Como si _eso_ fuese lo que necesitaba para ser totalmente feliz.

Y la sensación le gusta.

—¿Hmm? —Toothless lo mira, secretamente aterrado porque Hiccup se retractara.

Hiccup, con algo de dificultad, se da la vuelta, arrastrando consigo al moreno. Acaricia su rostro con un ronroneo satisfecho y besa sus labios.

—¿Listo para la segunda ronda? —Pregunta con picardía, sus ojos brillando en deseo nuevamente.

Toothless sonríe, aliviado y devora los rosados labios.

* * *

><p>La lluvia duro dos días consecutivos. No disminuyo en ningún momento y el frío calaba hasta los huesos. Un preludio temprano del invierno a venir.<p>

Movido por un presentimiento, Haakon salió a la mañana del tercer día desde la desaparición de su gemelo, seguido por Nasha. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el borde del bosque. Esperando algo.

El sol a penas y si se asoma entre las pesadas nubes cuando Toothless aparece entre los árboles, sosteniendo a un dormido Hiccup contra su cuerpo.

Haakon entrecierra los ojos, frunciendo la nariz y gruñendo por lo bajo. Lleva una mano al mango de su espada (considero que sería mejor usar una espada a un hacha).

Cuando están más cerca, Hiccup parece despertar y sus bellos ojos esmeraldas se posan en los pozos azules de Haakon, como atraídos por un imán. El brillo en los orbes esmeraldas es diferente y Haakon lo nota.

El castaño aprieta los labios y se destensa, ligeramente, pero no aparta la mano de su espada.

Toothless se detiene a pocos pasos de él.

Se evalúan, buscando la más mínima excusa para saltarse el uno al otro. Haakon en pos de proteger a su hermano, Toothless por eliminar cualquier posible amenaza contra su Omega.

—Oh por Odín—masculla Hiccup, bajándose con dificultad de los brazos de Toothless.

En dos zancadas está frente a su hermano y lo abraza con fuerza.

Haakon lo abraza automáticamente, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Inspira en su cuello y gruñe. Su hermanito huele a Toothless. Fresias y vainilla. Pero Hiccup parece feliz, muy feliz. Puede sentirlo en la fuerza de su abrazo y las pequeñas sacudidas de una risa muda que se escapa de sus labios.

Si su hermano es feliz, él no tenía por qué interferir.

—Al fin estás de vuelta—Nasha se acerca a su hermano y golpea su cabeza—. Cloudjumper está muy molesto contigo, y ni hablar del señor Stoick.

Toothless le gruñe a su hermano y lo abraza.

—Yo también te extrañe—dice, revolviendo su cabello.

No le pasa desapercibido el olor a Alfa mezclado con el natural de su hermano. Alza la vista a Haakon y le hace una advertencia silenciosa.

Haakon corresponde a la advertencia con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Si algo le pasaba a sus hermanos, el otro Alfa la iba a pasar i_muy._/i

—Entonces—Hiccup mira a Nasha y le sonríe—, supongo que te quedaras, ¿no?

Nasha se sonroja y mira a Toothless, aterrado.

—Haakon no se puede ir contigo—la voz de Hiccup suena divertida y Nasha vuelve su atención a él—. Después de todo el puesto de líder ahora le pertenece a él.

Los gemelos hacen una mueca y ríen silenciosamente. Un chiste personal que resuena en sus cabezas como una predicción acertada y casi intencional.

_'' __La única forma en la que desplazaras a Hiccup del puesto que le pertenece por nacimiento, será que un Alfa de otra isla, y futuro jefe de dicha isla, lo reclame como su Omega en su primer celo''_

Ambos se preguntan, mientras dan media vuelta de vuelta al pueblo, seguidos de sus respectivas parejas, si su madre era un tipo de vidente.

No les sorprendería, teniendo en cuenta la fama de su abuelo.

Ambos sonríen y miran por encima de su hombro a su Alfa y su Omega.

Si su madre era vidente o no, no importaba. Lo importante ahora era el brillante futuro que casi, casi, podían ver junto a sus respectivas parejas.

Al menos sacaron algo bueno del primer celo del mayor de los Haddock.

Fin

* * *

><p>(2) Fresias: las fresias son un tipo de flores. La idea de poner a Toothless oliendo de esa forma es culpa de la pelicula El Diablo Viste de Prada o El Diablo Anda en Tacones (con Merill Streep). La fresia significa ''gracia'', la madreselva, por otro lado, significa ''lazos de amor''<p>

Quiero agregar aqui tambien que el olor de Nasha, Narcisos y Gardenia. Las gardenias significan sinceridad, y el narciso egoismo. Me gusta ver a este tierno y adorable Nasha como un Omega egoista pero sincero... y mira que es egoista por escojer a Haakon sin su autorizacion XD

Una acotacion mas, huelen a flores porque su isla esta rodeada TOTALMENTE por bosque y hay multitud de flores.

(3) Celtas: es el término utilizado por lingüistas e historiadores para describir, en un sentido amplio, al pueblo o conjunto de pueblos de la Edad de Hierro que hablaban lenguas celtas, una de las ramas de las lenguas indoeuropeas. (Mas informacion en Wikipedia)

Los celtas vinieron primero que los Vikingos, y sus ''comunidades'' estaban ubicadas, literalmente, al Sur de lo que serian las tierras Nordicas, que ocupaban gran parte de lo que es Alemania. En otras palabras, y verificado por el mapa que proporciona Wikipedia, los Celtas estaban ubicados en lo que hoy es francia, españa, portugal, escocia e irlanda (si se me escapo alguno me perdonan)

Quiero aclarar que la Isla Dragón no existe, esta, imaginariamente, hubicada en medio del Mar Celta, al sur de Irlanda. (Gracias a **Gabriela** por la ayuda con esa parte)

Espero les haya gustado *W* y perdonen el Lemon e.e no soy muy buena en el.


End file.
